


It's pink

by nothingbutrant



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutrant/pseuds/nothingbutrant
Summary: A one shot where Cheryl asks Toni why her hair is pink and then Toni narrates how she used to be friends with Jason when they were younger.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Archie Andrews, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Choni - Relationship, Jason Blossom & Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz/Cheryl Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	It's pink

“Why is it like this?” Cheryl said to the girl lying on her arms as she was ran her fingers through the strands of her hair.

“Why is _what_ like _that_ ” Toni asked the other girl, confused as to whatever she meant. She shifted her position so she could look at the redhead.

“Why color it pink?”

Toni eyed her wondering why the sudden interest on the choice of color and why only now has she asked this.

“I thought you liked the pink hair” she feigned offended and sad, she was all pouty and that made Cheryl melt a thousand times more on how goofy her girlfriend could be.

“No TT, not that it doesn’t suit you, I just wonder why pink out of so many colors”

Toni took a deep breath looking worried on whatever she has to say “You really want to know?”

“Ofcourse…” Cheryl answered “I want to know every…single…thing…about you” she said while planting kisses on toni’s cheeks and lips.

She smiled giddily “Alright but it’s going to be a long story”

“We’ve got forever to learn about each other baby, I’m all ears”

Toni nodded “Well I was twelve years old when I dyed it” she paused as if she was debating on how to thread her next words.

“You have to give me more than that” Cheryl said annoyed but not mad, just annoyed in the way that she wanted to know as much as she could.

“Baby….” Toni warned on her girlfriend’s impatience and Cheryl shrugged urging her to continue “well, it was one sunny afternoon – fangs, sweet pea and I. We were clowning around and vandalizing putting on a serpent graffiti.”

“We were misfits. We had bragging rights because the three of us have our serpent jackets already even if we weren’t one yet. We were legacies, born into the serpents so we already had them although our initiation is only to happen after we turn 13.”

“How old were you on this part of the story?” Cheryl asked.

“Fangs and I were 12. Sweet pea was turning 13 in a few months then, so he was the one who had most pride of us three” Cheryl nodded “Anyway, the three of us were being misfits, basically looking for trouble, and we weren’t afraid of anyone. We were marking our turfs until someone came”

“ _What are you doing?_ This preppy guy asked us. He was tall but sweet pea was taller and more intimidating. He was – posh and polished, he was wearing a blue Riverdale High cardigan and had red hair. He looked like he was in our age bracket”

“Wait” Cheryl shifted to a sitting position and looked confused “only two guys were ginger in our school. JJ and Archie. But Archie was far from posh and polished.. he’s the opposite of that in fact” Toni nodded basically confirming Cheryl’s presumptions, she mirrored the redhead’s position and placed her hand on top of hers.

“Yes baby, it was Jason. Do you want me to continue?” Toni asked looking at Cheryl if she’s comfortable on talking about her brother, afraid that this might trigger her.

She loved talking about her brother but sometimes, there are stories that are hurtful, one that reminds her that her brother was no longer there with her. But she wants to know about Toni still. Cheryl smiled and nodded.

“Sweet Pea, as I said, was more intimidating. He told Jason that it was none of his business. Your brother smirked and said he thinks we were better than that. And sweets being him said he was a northsider why does he care”

“And your brother was one of the gutsy guys, he was not even afraid of sweets and fangs and he was not backing down, funniest thing was that he was still smiling” toni continued

“Until, fangs threatened him that they were going to beat his ass. That’s when I stepped in and stopped the two of them before they hit a northsider. I pulled Jason away and asked if he was crazy” Cheryl laughed.

“And you know what your brother told me??” the redhead tried guessing “She said you were pretty??”

“YES!!! Wait… do you know this story?” Cheryl shook her head “No, it’s just something that Jason would’ve said if she saw someone like you” Toni smiled at the compliment.

“And theeen, the crazy ass people that I called friends said _nobody calls tiny pretty._ Jason was now the one ready to beat them up for insulting me and I had to break them all up again. Fangs made up by saying _no one calls tiny pretty but us.”_

“Aww, fangs was adorable” Cheryl said

“Don’t let him hear you say that. Anyway, by some miracle, they got along after that, Jason apologized for butting in but he just thought that we were cool, imagine how good that was for Fangs and Sweet Pea’s egos that Jason ended up being a friend of ours”

“You and JJ were actually friends?” Cheryl inquired. “Yes, that we were, we were actually close. He would always hang out with us. But we didn’t know he was a Blossom, we just knew he was _Jason_ ”

“The red hair didn’t give it away?”

“We didn’t actually know that there were only two redheaded guys in Riverdale okay”

“Hm debatable, anyway, continue TT”

“We only found out that he was a Blossom when he started talking about her twin sister” toni smiled at her “I was always waiting for him to introduce you to us but he never got to because you never came”

“I never had friends back then, my parents thought Jason was playing with mangy guys like Reggie and Moose or whoever so I was not allowed to come with. I was always inside our house by myself” Cheryl explained “He did ask our parents to take me with him one time but I was said it was not lady like”

“I’m quite angry actually that Jason kept you to himself. He would always tell me what fun things you did. If I knew that he hung out with you as well, I would’ve come”

Toni looked judgingly “Oh no, I’m sure you would’ve been ‘get your Sapphic serpent hands off my body’ on me”

Cheryl blushed “come on TT, is that ever gonna die down” Toni giggled

“Wait, I love that you and JJ are friends but what does that have to do with your hair?” Cheryl asked again

“Patience, baby” Cheryl shrugged growing impatient but loving the nostalgic feeling of talking about Jason as a pre-teen “One time, he invited us to his 13th birthday”

Cheryl’s eyes grew a little wide “Yes, babe, your birthday”

“We didn’t want to come but he begged us and said he wanted his _bestfriends_ to be there. We knew we wouldn’t actually fit in but he was so persistent. He gave hand me downs to sweets and fangs.” Toni laughed at the memory “Sweet Pea looked cute because he was taller that he couldn’t fit in Jason’s slacks we ended up borrowing an older serpent’ pants.”

Toni smiled as she looked at Cheryl “He gave one of your old dresses back then. A white one with sophisticated lace and a jewelled collar”

“Ohh… I remember now” Cheryl smiled “That was for you??” She exclaimed while Toni nodded

“He asked me if I had some old clothes I could give to someone, said he was inviting someone who didn’t have something to wear… I was curious who you were” Cheryl said and then paused “You’re annie?? Oh my god, it makes sense! Antoinette! Why only tell me now?”

“The topic never came up. And I was embarrassed, I guess.” Toni said “I can’t just be like, hey you gave me your old dress because of your brother and because I was a a poor serpent, nice to meet you”

“Beats ‘why don’t you say that to my face’ any day”

“baby, that was _your_ doing” toni said and Cheryl agreed “point taken”

“He was the only person that called me annie, he wanted to be the _only_ person to call me annie actually. Said that toni was a pretty name but it would be nice if he was the only one who called me that” toni smiled

“But you never came to our birthday” Cheryl said

“I did”

“No you didn’t. I’m sure I would recognize that pretty face anywhere”

“Cher, truth be told, you would’ve hated me – a serpent”

“But my brother liked you”

“Yes, and you hated me the moment you saw me at the drag race”

“I mean, it looked like I hated you but honestly, I was intrigued by you, Toni Topaz” Cheryl smiled and stole a quick peck to toni’s cheeks

“wait, is this why you never told me? Because you were charmed and had a crush on my dear twin brother”

“What? Cher, no. It was purely platonic”

“Then why else besides you were embarrassed cause im not buying that? Also, If you really came, and you claimed I would’ve hated you, I would’ve still recognize my dress. I mean that dress is exquisite. JJ was pretty sad you bailed on him” Cheryl said

“Cher, trust me, I was there” Toni said quietly almost shy as it seems.

“He was going on and on about how _I was going to love you_! If you really did come, JJ would’ve appreciated it if you at least wished him a happy birthday. He was devastated that his friends, especially his Annie didn’t come”

“I don’t know it was lame but I was 12 years old and I was insecure and felt out of place. So did fangs and sweets. And we didn’t know anyone besides him” toni explained

Cheryl felt sad on how being there must have felt for toni “I think Jason wanted me to be introduced to you because he worried about me, I guess he was looking out for me, I didn’t have friends and he was adamant to me knowing you, specifically you”

“I did get to see you on your birthday, I was shunned – you were gorgeous, even at 12 yrs old you had my heart pounding real fast. Actually you were the reason I bolted away and bailed on Jason”

“What? Why me? Were you really that intimidated by me? I mean I was a bitch but I was still innocent and sweet back then”

“Hold it right there, you were gorgeous, yes, and you weren’t even a bitch at all but innocent? That you were not!”

“I was!” Cheryl argued

“was not”

“No no no, I was!”

“Nooooo!! You weren’t. Come on, Cher, you were daring stupid Archie Andrews to kiss you just because you both had red hair!”

“TT???? What?” Cheryl laughed out loud and toni blushed

“When we arrived, you were in the middle of asking Archie to kiss you because as I quote 1. It was your birthday 2. You both had red hair” toni said flustered

“And here I am thinking only Betty was irked and hating on me because I snuck a kiss with Archiekins” Cheryl laughed even more.

“You just turned thirteen!! I didn’t even have my first kiss that time. And I didn’t hate you. I hated that you kissed him” she admitted

“TT, you are extra cute when you get flustered”

“I am never cute, Cher”

“well you are for me you big jealous baby” Cheryl smiled

“Anyway long story short, I ran out and never got to greet Jason or meet you because I came home crying and wanting to dye my hair red.”

Cheryl tried holding back her laugh even more “At first fangs and sweets thought I wanted red hair so I could kiss Jason and I thought I wanted red hair because you were just gorgeous. And then I grew older and found out I liked girls more than I liked guys”

“Aww, TT, you’ve been crushing on me since my 13th birthday??” Cheryl cooed and kissed toni who was looking flustered and irritated by the teasing

“I didn’t know it back then, if I knew I would’ve never ran. Biggest regret. But I did feel jealous. Like really jealous.”

“You dyed your hair red for me, that was sweet TT”

“That’s the thing, Fangs and Sweet Pea knew how devastated I was that they bought this cheap dye for me. I was excited to have it colored red but because it was cheap it didn’t blend well with my hair that I ended up having half magenta and half brown! It faded later on to a light pink and brown and I grew to like it”

“Hahaha, that’s cute” Cheryl said “I asked the entire school before if they knew who annie was, no one knew you, I should’ve done a better job looking for you”

“No one knew me because we were southsiders..and…”

“And?”

“I swear I wanted to apologize to Jason and also meet you but your parents found out that we were hanging out with him and they threatened us. It was only a matter of time as well that we stopped seeing Jason, because sweets was already a full-fledged serpent then and fangs and I were months away from our initiation. We weren’t meant to hang out with you”

“I’m sorry about that, TT”

“It was never your fault babe. The next time I saw Jason, things weren’t the same, he felt betrayed that he felt like we didn’t want him to be our friend and that time he had more pressing issues that’s the only reason he came to me - he was ready to run away with Polly and be a serpent” toni said

“I’m sorry, Cher. I never told you this story because I was the one who set him up with FP, I wanted to help him, it was the least I could do for the years we ghosted him” toni’s voice croaked.  
  


“Baby, you didn’t pull the trigger. I’m glad Jason had already met you. And that he had little Annie with him” Cheryl said comforting toni

“Your brother was a great man, Cher, even if we just hang out for a couple of months, he was a good man

“That he is, TT. And he was not wrong too”

“About what”

“That I would love you”


End file.
